1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting arrangement comprising end sections of two fluid conduits to be connected to one another and comprising a coupling element having an outer side extending about an axis and an inner side extending about the axis. First securing ribs extend in the circumferential direction about the circumference of the end sections; second securing ribs extend in the circumferential direction on the inner side of the coupling element in the vicinity of each axial end of the coupling element. The coupling element is coaxially coupled by being elastically widened to the end sections and one end section is seal-tightly coupled coaxially to the other end section, wherein the second securing ribs are locked behind the first securing ribs in the coupled position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a connecting arrangement of this kind disclosed in European patent application 1 378 701 A1, the coupling element is made from an elastic plastic material and is comprised of two oval rings connected to one another by two diametrically opposed stays. The rings are provided internally with securing ribs in the form of locking noses. Upon insertion of the end sections of the fluid conduits into the rings, the rings are elastically widened by means of the securing ribs provided on the end sections until the locking noses of the rings lock behind the securing ribs of the end sections. In the coupled state, there is play between the ring areas having the smaller radius of curvature and the end sections; the play enables radial compression of the rings for decoupling. Because of the wide intermediate spaces between the stays and the play for decoupling between the rings and the end sections, there is the risk that the end sections of the fluid conduits inserted into the coupling element become soiled. This can cause difficulties for repeated coupling and decoupling. Moreover, there is the risk that the connection will become detached when transverse forces in opposite directions are exerted onto the end sections.